Art Is A Bang!
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Sasori x Deidara smut. Smut! Smut! Smut! XD


Deidara sat on the stairs of the Art Museum.

It was raining and the blond was soaking wet, angry expression.

A black car pulled up in front of the steps. The windshield wipers swayed back and forth, clearing the view for the driver.

Deidara ran up to the car, opening the door without hesitation and slamming it behind him as he seated himself shotgun next to the driver.

"Took you long enough!" Deidara snapped at the red head beside him.

The blond grabbed the laptop messenger bag hanging around his side and threw it into the back seats of the car. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking slightly at the cold of being wet. Sasori noticed this, steering the car wheel with one hand and turning the heat of the car temperature up to higher setting with his other hand.

Their vehicle drove down the wet roads of the city, spraying water of the puddles on the concrete streets around it. The blond relaxed as he heard the sound of the rain tap against the window of the car.

"I thought you hated making people wait." Deidara added, staring out the window. He caught a glimpse of buildings and streets lights, but his view was otherwise blurred by the down-pouring rain.

The car ride became bumpy for several minutes as they went over a brick road.

"I do." Sasori replied. He didn't take his eyes of the road.

Deidara knew his boyfriend was extremely cautious when it came to driving. Sasori's parents had died in a car crash at a young age and it had left the red head unable to enter any car for years after. He'd spent most of his childhood walking to his destinations.

Sasori drove only on rare occasions, like to pick Deidara up from a late art show on a rainy day like today. He worried for the blond's safety at night out in the city more then he did his own ability to drive a car.

The red head still walked most places during the day. He didn't trust the public buses or anyone else's driving skills; and often refused to ride in any car he didn't have control of unless it was an emergency.

"I was only late because there was a flooding at the bridge I usually cross to reach the Art Museum. I had to make a complete turn around and take the longer way." Sasori finished his explanation calmly in his British accent, then added, "Tell me... how did the showing go?"

The car came to a halt as they reach a red stoplight.

Deidara growled, crossing his arms and snapped in anger, "Awful!! Idiots don't understand art."

Sasori inwardly smiled to himself.

"Obviously. You know that is the reason I avoid those shows in the first place. Nothing but ignorance and upper class snobs who believe themselves experts over judging the quality of true perfection. Rubbish." Sasori said, letting his voice show how angry he became at the idea.

Deidara remained silent as he stared out the window, feeling his idea of the whole thing had been worded perfectly by his boyfriend. The base on which it had been formed was different, Sasori and him knew each other's views different on true art, but the overall outcome was appealing.

The blond thoughts changed as he watched the outside world now, no longer staring through it deep in thought. He recognized the buildings and trees like the back of his hand, living in this city most of his teenage life.

They pasted a bar. It was a temptation for the blond to ask his boyfriend to buy him alcohol. Sasori was of legal age, being 25 years old. However, Deidara wouldn't rely on something like that to help him when he was upset. He had more pride then that, he told himself.

Sasori soon pulled into the driveway of their apartment complex.

It was short journey up the stairs and through the recently unlocked door. Sasori and Deidara had run all the way to avoid getting wet, or in Deidara's case, anymore wet.

They'd made it inside.

The apartment was small. The kitchen and living room were close together with a washer and dryer inside a closet nearby. The apartment only had one bedroom. Inside Sasori's and Deidara's shared bedroom; there was a single bed they slept together on, a side table with lube inside, a treasure chest Deidara kept his art in, and two separate dressers. Deidara's dresser had a mirror ontop of it he had taken from his home when he had moved out.

The walk-in closet of their bedroom belonged to Sasori. He kept his computer at his desk and puppets organized inside the walk-in closet.

Connected to their bedroom was their bathroom.

Sasori generally was the maid of the house. He didn't work a real job; he lived of the inheritance of his dead rich parents through wise money decisions and Deidara. His blond uke worked at video rental store and paid most the bills.

Deidara immediately stripped out of his wet shirt, throwing it on the kitchen floor.

"Pick that up!" Sasori commanded, annoyed with the fact his blond took his maid-work for granted.

Deidara gave a look of annoyance.

"I have to go take a shower, un." The blond said, pursing out his lips and sliding a finger over his chest mouth.

"That isn't an excuse." Sasori growled. His eyes caught his uke boyfriend's chest, eating the details of Deidara's wet body.

"I'll take care of it later." Deidara said in a bored tone, now walking towards the bathroom.

The blond exited the room quickly, rushing into their shared bedroom and into the bathroom.

The red head hissed, grabbing his pink heart apron from a kitchen cabinet and tying it around his waist. He threw Deidara's wet shirt into the washing machine and started up the wash cycle, now turning his focus to moping up the wet kitchen floor.

The blue eyes stood in the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, mentally completing himself on how good he looked. It was important to try to raise his self-esteem after the hard day at the art show.

It was true, Deidara was good looking. His hair, still dripping wet, remained its golden color and shined under the bathroom lighting. His visible eye was a beautiful shade of blue and as he looked at it, the attractive color made him feel better about his appearance.

The blond stared making funny faces at himself in the mirror. It made him feel better life.

"Don't take things so serious..." Deidara whispered the command to himself.

The blond looked away from the mirror and at the bath. He began stripping completely nude, grateful to be out of his wet pants. He shuttered as the cold air touched his naked wet body.

Deidara stepped into the bathtub, shivering, turning on water of the shower.

The water came out of faucet above, raining freezing cold water down on him. The blond gave a yelp and instinctively pulled away. Now he was even more cold, shaking and teeth clattering as he fought his way under the cold water to change the temperature.

Deidara let out a curse of victory when he'd finally turned the water warm.

Sasori, meanwhile, had only just finished cleaning the kitchen floor to perfection. He threw his apron back in the kitchen cabinet. Now it was time to do the laundry.

The red head knew he'd have to collect the rest of Deidara's wet clothing, probably thrown on the floor as well.

Sasori made his way into the bathroom.

He stopped at the door, listening to the sound of running water. To hell with knocking, he'd seen his uke boyfriend naked plenty of times before.

Sasori opened the door and entered.

Deidara turned his head in surprise. He tried to cover his naked body with his hands on instinct, causing the puppet master to role his eyes.

"I came to get your wet clothes." Sasori said.

Deidara's eyes fell to his clothing on the floor, now beginning to relax. He shut off the water so his voice could be heard as he spoke, "Yeah. Please knock next time, un."

Sasori gave him a look of annoyance.

"And please clean up after yourself next time." He growled.

Deidara smiled. "Toshay."

Sasori's mind was elsewhere. His eyes betrayed him, despite his commands for them not to look at his boyfriend's naked body. He saw the water droplets, dripping down Deidara's sleek wet body that tempted him so. He longed to reach out and touch that beautiful body. The puppet master savored every sweet eyeful detail, soon finding his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

The blond didn't seem to notice.

"So, is there something else you want?" Deidara asked, referring to the fact his Danna hadn't left the bathroom yet.

Sasori's mouth turned upward in a grin. He licked his lips, imaging the sweet taste of his uke and what his wet skin would feel like under his touch.

"As a matter of fact..." Sasori paused eyes glazed over in lust, "There is."

Deidara gave him an odd look.

The red head advanced towards his uke like a wolf on sheep. He wrapped his arms around the blond waist, pulling him tightly close and pressing their lips against each other.

Deidara open his mouth in surprise, allowing Sasori exactly what he desired.

The puppet master slide his tongue forward, tasting the sweet mouth of his uke. He explored the familiar wet cavern, but not for long, soon Deidara had regained his senses and was fighting back with his tongue.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Sliding across each other, the sensitive taste buds lighting up like fire works. Their saliva lubricating the movements; making their tongues smooth, wet, and hot.

Sasori's hand slid to his uke's stomach, fingering the wet skin in a circular motion. He savored every feeling of detail. It was smooth and warm, and the water droplets made it slick. His hands skated on the skin, touching every inch of Deidara's torso.

Deidara was enjoying every minute of it. With every sensation his boyfriend's hands gave him, it sent him into a fit of powering the hot kiss.

The puppet master and the sculpture mouth connected and disconnected in the modern style known as french kissing. Neither would completely disconnect, their kiss always hanging by a thread that was their tongues every time they parted for air.

Sasori pushed his uke against the shower wall, still not breaking the kiss. Deidara wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist in reply. His arms reached behind Sasori's neck for support, his hands fingerings the red hair violently.

They deepened the kiss.

Sasori grip around Deidara waist tightened to support him. The chocolate eyes carried his uke in that style, not breaking the kiss.

All else forgotten.

They continued the make out session the entire way to the their bed. It wasn't until Sasori set the blond on the bed that they broke the kiss.

Deidara lay on the bed panting heavily for air, a trail of saliva traveling down his chin. He rested his left hand one his forehead and his right hand on his chest. His eyes glazed over in lust.

Sasori pulled his member from his pants.

The blond sat up, unsure of what course of action his Danna wanted to take next.

"Relax my sweet Dei-chan." Sasori said in a grin.

The red head sat himself next to Deidara groin, grabbing hold of his length and rubbing it against his naked uke's own. The blond cried out in pleasure.

"Your hard already Dei? Tell me, when did that happen? Was it the kissing... or maybe the moment you knew we'd have sex." The red head asked mockingly, teasing his poor blond.

Sasori pushed his member harder against Deidara's own, grinding their groins together.

"What about you! Can you tell me what got you this hard?" The blond sneered, biting his bottom lip at the sensation.

"You." Sasori replied simply, not giving up his smirk or position.

The red head rocked harder against Deidara length, causing them both to moan. The blond bucked backward, his head thrown back and panting heavily. His eyes glazed over, face bright in a blush and a line of saliva trailing from his mouth.

The trail of saliva didn't escape Sasori's vision. He grabbed the back of Deidara's head, forcing their faces only mere centimeters away. His tongue slide from his mouth, licking his uke boyfriend's chin and consuming the trail completely.

Deidara responded, opening his mouth and shivering as his mouth was invaded by his boyfriend's tongue.

The kiss deepened. Their tongues battle for dominance, sliding across and against each other. Sasori's tongue stabbed forward, causing the blond to retract and give him the victory. His tongue explored the wet cavern of Deidara's mouth, savoring the taste and occasionally sliding his tongue against his uke's own.

Sasori pulled out of the kiss. His hands lifted to the blond's face and his fingers sliding over the details of his perfect uke cheeks.

"Your such an amazing thing Deidara. Such a perfect creation of god, handcrafted with such skill and so beautiful." The red head said, smirking in a seme cocky pride.

Sasori's fingers, index and middle, slid across Deidara's lips gently, applying little pressure that sent tickling pleasure throughout his body and causing him to shiver.

"Your not so bad yourself." Deidara grinned.

He took his boyfriend's fingers into his mouth and sucked lightly on the digits.

"I love your hair. It's so cute. Your so tiny, like a helpless little emo. And your eyes... god I love those eyes." The blond added, taking the fingers from his mouth.

Deidara held Sasori's hand in front of his mouth, licking the fingers. His tongue slid down them, skillfully wrapping around three at once.

"I'm helpless now, am I?" Sasori questioned sarcastically, smirking.

The puppet master pulled his hand away, licking the saliva left by Deidara.

"Your so yummy, little Dei-chan." The red head commented. His smirk became more cocky as he watched his uke become bright in a blush.

"Your so mean Danna. I'm all hard and you haven't even taken me yet." Deidara pouted.

Sasori gave a laugh and scratched the back of his head lazily.

"I suppose we're ready now." He answered.

The red head left his seat on the bed and walked over to the bedside table, emerging with the bottle of lube. He covered his index and middle finger with the liquid, evenly coating them as he sat back down on the bed.

"Your ready then Dei-chan, aren't you?" Sasori asked. Then positioning his fingers near his uke boyfriend's bottom.

Deidara nodded weakly. He closed his eyes tightly shut in anticipation for the pain and his fingers curled tightly around his bed sheets.

Sasori nodded. All force shifted to his uke lover's ass as he shoved his index finger in without warning. The blond screamed out in pain, causing the chocolate eyes to wait for Deidara to adjust. He fidgeted impatiently, and not wanting to make him wait any longer, Sasori thrusted in his second finger.

The blond bit his lip, his eyes shut tight as he felt his ass be invaded in a wonderful but strange sensation.

Sasori coated the inside of the hole, his fingers feeling crushed by his uke boyfriend's instinctive tightened muscles. He searched for the spot, his fingers twisting around, until finally the Deidara let out a scream that told him he'd found what he'd been looking for.

Sasori pulled the fingers out and positioned his length. He thrusted in without warning, earning a scream from Deidara and tears falling from his eyes without permission.

"Poor Dei..." The red head chuckled.

"Sadist!" The blue eyes barked in reply.

Sasori shrugged, answering in pure amusement, "I know you want this Deidara."

The chocolate eyes thrusted in again, earning another delightful uke scream. It was music to his ears. Sasori pounded into his lover repeatedly, savoring each cry of pain and pleasure Deidara gave.

He was tight at first. Deidara's instincts causing him to contract his thighs. But as they continued, his pain turned to complete pleasure. His body was burning up faster then he wanted it to.

"Beg for me!" Sasori shouted in pants.

"I-... I won't." The blond pouted. He gasped as he was thrusted into again.

"Do it!!!" Sasori commanded. He thrusted even harder then before, loving the yelp he earned.

"I... I want it. Please! Harder!!!" Deidara cried out.

Sasori advanced faster with each thrust, building up a steady rhythm. His hand moved from his side, grabbing hold of Deidara's length and pumping him.

The blond felt himself near the edge. His insides tingled and his muscles flexed around his lover's length. The rest of his body had gone numb and the only feeling he sensed was the indulgence of his partner entering him in repeated bang.

Sasori was forced to slow down. He now turned his attention to creating his thrusts with more force then speed. He shoved forward with more exhilarated strength.

Deidara knew he had reached his limits. His body tightened, his stomach hot. The heat shot from his stomach, traveling down his body with unknown speed that left him in shock, and shooting white hot seed from him like a gun. He came in his lover's hand and on their stomachs.

Sasori came at the same time, his whole body releasing like he had forsaken all stress and worry. The feeling of wonderfulness and pure undoubtable pleasure. He gave several more slowwed thrusts to finish the job.

"Damn." Deidara gasped panting.

"Yeah." Sasori added. He was completely out of breath.

The red head removed himself from inside his uke boyfriend. His arms wrapped around Deidara as he now layed beside the blond.

"Now that is art." Sasori said in a laugh. He was still breathing heavily.

"Of course Danna. Art is a bang!!" Deidara answered. He grinned wildly and tried to catch his breath.

"Your a pervert Deidara."

"Meanie! Not true. I didn't even think about the connection until now, un."

"Right..."

"Oh, shut up. Sadist."

"Brat."

"Old man."

"I'm twenty-five."

"You have the temper of an old man that yells at kids to get of his lawn, un."

"That was only once! Plus, they were ruining the grass."

"Right... whatever you say Danna."

"Go to sleep."

"Gladly, un."

The two hugged close with Deidara snuggled against Sasori's chest. A smile at both their lips as they remembered their recent sarcastic argument.

Deidara feel into deep slumber, his lover's heartbeat soothing like a lullabying.

Sasori stayed awake longer, watching his uke boyfriend fall asleep and his steady breathing playing like music to his ears as he fell into a similar state of peace.


End file.
